


ART: You Take My Breath Away

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Digital Painting, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: skinny!Steve/Bucky/Bucky's metal arm. A hint of breath play. Bucky has lost his focus for a second and tightened his hold on Steve's throat a bit more than he intended - OF COURSE the asthmatic little punk's reaction would be to beg for more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title: yes, I know, I know
> 
> the art is also [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/153987760308/stucky-tinysteve-au)
> 
> ETA: I GOT FIIIC, LOOK AT THE FIIIIC! [read HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8759566)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/142186/142186_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leave Me Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759566) by [slash_whump_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict)




End file.
